


Thicker than Thieves, Like a Pod, Two Peas

by PadawanRyan



Category: Jonas Brothers
Genre: Actually Very Minor Plot, Author is bad at writing sex scenes, Brief Mention of Chasing Happiness, Cheating, Incest, M/M, PWP, Pretty Minor Sexual Content, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 08:05:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19194958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PadawanRyan/pseuds/PadawanRyan
Summary: “Oh, please,” Joe waved him off. “People already think we’re assholes because of the documentary.”“Which is totallyundeserved—”“I mean, we kindawere.”“—because we fuckingowned upto our shit—”“Well, not really.”“I am not wearing that shirt,” Nick explained, “because people will think I’m an asshole.”





	Thicker than Thieves, Like a Pod, Two Peas

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a short one, but I was inspired. The most difficult part about this was actually thinking up the title, to be honest.
> 
> Anyway, [this](https://66.media.tumblr.com/84b42596fabbaffd4ac97e8875ba79bd/tumblr_messaging_pt04dy64C21wbvkas_1280.jpg) is the image that inspired this fic, which you'll definitely want to look at before reading because otherwise nothing besides the porn will make any sense. 
> 
> This is for Nikki.

If looks could kill, then the glare aimed his way would certainly have done the trick. Joe swallowed.

His younger brother, the master of the resting bitch face, did not ease up as he spoke to the older man. “I can’t wear that, Joe.”

“No, but you see—”

“No,” he repeated. “I _cannot_ wear that. Do you know what people would say?”

Joe rolled his eyes. “But why does it matter?”

That truly was the question on his mind: why _did_ it matter? They were adults now and were perfectly willing and able to say and do things that they would not have been able to under Disney a decade earlier. Not only had they been quite forthcoming about their adult experiences in the media – such as sex – but they had even begun releasing merch that included explicit language. There was absolutely no reason that Nick _could not_ wear that shirt, and Joe said as much as he reminded his younger brother of their adulthood.

Nick didn’t even twitch as he reminded his older brother that _there is still a limit to what they can do before they come across as assholes_.

“Oh, please,” Joe waved him off. “People already think we’re assholes because of the documentary.”

“Which is totally _undeserved_ —”

“I mean, we kinda _were_.”

“—because we fucking _owned up_ to our shit—”

“Well, not really.”

The glare on Joe now was even more intense than the one Nick was previously giving him, if possible. “Do you think you could _possibly_ stop interrupting me?” his younger brother asked, his tone clipped as though he was struggling to keep from blowing up.

Joe crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow expectantly.

“I am not wearing that shirt,” Nick explained, “because people will think I’m an asshole.”

Joe grinned. “But what’s so wrong with loving your dick?”

Nick looked like he was holding back from rolling his eyes at his older brother. “People don’t typically walk around telling people that they love their own dick.”

“But it’s such a lovely dick,” Joe insisted.

“I’m sorry,” Nick started, “but did you just call my dick _lovely_?”

At the exasperatedly curious expression on his younger brother’s face – how he managed to convey a gazillion emotions in a single expression, Joe would never know – Joe’s grin increased, and he uncrossed his arms and approached the younger man. “Yeah,” he confirmed as he reached to tuck his fingers into the waistband of Nick’s pants. “I did. It is.”

“Joe. Joe, we can’t—Joe!” Nick’s voice rose an active as one of his older brother’s hands slipped beneath the waistband completely and came into contact with his dick.

“What?” the older man asked, attempting to convey innocence but failing like the menace he was.

“You can’t just _stick your hands in my pants_ to get out of answering a question.”

“I think I can,” Joe stated as his fingers curled around his brother’s already not-quite-so-soft-anymore shaft. He knew that Nick couldn’t resist his touch, he never could — they had been doing this for about a decade, since they were two adolescent boys who struggled to find the fine line between retaining their virginity while also succumbing to their sexual urges. They always told each other – or rather, Nick always told Joe – that it was just helping one another out, that they wouldn’t need each other someday when they were each married, but well…Joe knew better. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Nick breathed out as his cock began to harden. “I…I should probably go.”

“Now why would you do a thing like that?” his older brother asked, squeezing his shaft lightly and causing him to emit a low whine.

“We always told each other… _fuck_ , I don’t trust myself when I’m around you…”

Joe leaned in to whisper in Nick’s ear, his lips brushing against the skin as he suggested, “then stop thinking about it.”

He knew that it wouldn’t satiate Nick for very long – asking Nick to stop thinking about something was like asking the Earth not to turn – but as he slowly began to move his hand up and down Nick’s now-pretty-damn-hard cock, he knew that he had temporarily won. Nick would allow him this and then, as soon as he had finished, he would remind Joe that they are not supposed to do this anymore. It had become a bit of a routine and Joe could probably rehearse it in his dreams — did rehearse it in his dreams, if he was being honest.

“Fuck, Nicky, I love your dick,” he breathed into the younger man’s ear as he continued his ministrations. “Don’t you love your dick?”

Nick’s eyes were closed and his teeth dug into his lip, biting to keep quiet. Joe would have commented about it – he didn’t have to stay quiet when there was nobody there besides him and Joe, that Sophie was out somewhere with her friends and Joe’s house was otherwise empty – but his thoughts were elsewhere as the younger man moaned and groaned and _whined_ before him. His focus was on his hand, on the solid shaft beneath it, on the motions he was making, on the _sounds_ Nick made from his struggles to stay quiet.

Joe’s tongue darted out of his mouth as licked a slow stripe down his brother’s ear, nibbling lightly at the lobe. “I love your sounds, Nicky. Almost as much as I love your dick.”

He sped up his hand and if the increasing noise coming from the other man was any indication, this wasn’t going to last very long. He had to wonder how long it had been since Nick had gotten off last — had he been waiting for Joe? Despite Nick’s insistence that _this wouldn’t happen again_ , he had a habit of waiting for this to happen again. The man was a walking contradiction.

Speedily jerking his brother’s cock, occasionally slowing down over the head to make him crazy, Joe brought his lips down from Nick’s ear to his own lips, kissing him softly as the younger man still bit down. Nick took the bait – this was, after all, another effective way of keeping quiet – and opened his mouth, seeking out his older brother with his tongue. Nick’s hands came to the back of Joe’s head, holding him there as the younger man ravaged his mouth, but Joe certainly couldn’t complain. He responded in kind, battling with his own tongue for dominance in the exchange, sloppily continuing his hand motions as the other man’s mouth distracted him.

Breaking the kiss, Nick choked out, “Joe, I’m—”

“Cum for me, Nicky.”

Joe leaned back so that Nick couldn’t recapture his mouth, forcing him to cry out when he spilled his seed inside his pants. The older man did not remove his hand right away, continuing to slowly move up and down the shaft as the younger man still came for another couple moments. He finally loosened his grip as his brother slumped forward onto his shoulder.

“Fuck, Joe,” Nick panted out, “that was…”

“Yes, I know,” he responded almost smugly, grinning again. “I am a sex god.”

Nick actually chuckled and Joe removed his hand from his younger brother’s pants. His fingers had strips of cum on them and, as Nick stood up straight again, he looked the other man in the eye before looking down at his hand. Raising it, he opened his mouth and licked the cum from his fingers one by one, pretending he didn’t notice how Nick shuddered each time he did it. Joe moaned in delight as he tasted the last bit, quirking a smile and returning his eyes to his brother’s.

“Next time I’m gonna blow you.”

Nick appeared to be resisting the urge to moan when he shook his head and insisted, “No, there’s not gonna be a next time, we _promised_ each other —”

Clapping his hand on his brother’s shoulder, Joe nodded as though he hadn’t heard a thing the younger man had said.

“Next time I’m gonna blow you,” he repeated, “because _I_ fucking love your dick.”

The resting bitch face returned as Joe picked up the shirt and tossed it at Nick, a reminder of what this entire thing had been about, but Joe certainly couldn’t complain. Maybe if he bought more ridiculous – _but awesome_ – shirts for his brother, he’d get to do this more often.

Nick sure as hell may claim he's ready to stop, but Joe is not.


End file.
